


Big Book of AUs

by EctoGravity



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Will add more tags along the way, lots of AUs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EctoGravity/pseuds/EctoGravity
Summary: Basically a huge collection of any and all Homestuck AUs my mind comes up with. Feel free to check em out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AUs are great

Sup. I'm Jazz and welcome to my book of random AUs my strange mind has to offer. Tbh, most of the time I am writing down ideas for AUs or drawing ideas for them, so I thought since I have yet to post anything to my AO3 yet, this might as well be the first thing I post. I'm not the best at writing full on stories (i try at least lol) but I do enjoy coming up with ideas for stories, like prompts n stuff I guess. So basically, this is a heads up as in these are more of me writing about the main basis of the AU and coming up with ideas of what would happen, relationships between characters, and etc. Not much is full on writing and I do apologize if anything is very messy!

Anyway, that's bout it I have to say. Enjoy my creations!


	2. Shopstuck AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Homestuck AU where all the characters work at different shops) (Also Humanstuck since everyone is human)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the best writing I can do, but this one is farely simple and I don't feel as nervous to post it. I also might do some fanart for this AU at somepoint (I'll post it on here and my DA). Otherwise, there isn't a ton of contex besides where the kids and trolls work along with the other characters.

_____________________________  
 **KIDS**

  * John works with Nanna at the magic/trick shop (they also own a bakery)
  * Dave works with Bro at his music shop (porn shop's in the back)
  * Rose works at the therapy with Karkat, Kankri, and their dad (not into her mom's science shop)
  * Jade works with her Gpa at his gun shop, but she has her own flower shop up top (Bec often delivers flowers for Jade)



____________________

  * Dirk helps with the porn shop and the robotics shop with Equius
  * Roxy works at Mom's science shop and their small animal shelter (rivals with the Leijons)
  * Jane helps with the Bakery (GCat delivers!)
  * Jake helps with the gun shop and the shooting range they have (often helps with the Medigo's farm)



(Beta kids are 13 whilst the Alpha kids are 16)

_____________________________  
TROLLS

  * Karkat works with his dad, Kankri, and Rose in therapy (mainly works at front desk)
  * Aradia works on a farm with her mom and sometimes Jake when he helps out
  * Tavros works at a restaurant with his dad and helps with caring for the animals.
  * Sollux works at a tech shop. Is very harsh on the customers sometimes, but does a good job.
  * Nepeta works at a pet shop (whom compete with the Lalondes) with her sister (Mom is a vet)
  * Kanaya works at decoration shop whilst her mom works in designing (sister works at tattoo shop)
  * Terezi helps at the roller rink with her sister and Mituna but helps Vriska out with her 'business'. 
  * Vriska helps at a pawn shop with her mom and sis, but often has her own trading station somewhere nearby.
  * Equius helps out at a local gym with Nep sometimes but works helps his dad with his robotics shop.
  * Gamzee helps his dad with their smoke shop. He's really good with the customers and easily makes friends.
  * Eriden works at a jewelry shop, but works in the back since he does provoke a lot of the customers.
  * Feferi usually is just helping around anywhere since she doesn't need to work at the Crocker Corp. She tries to be as useful as she can.



____________________

  * Kankri works at the therapy place with Karkat and his dad.
  * Damara works at Bro's porn shop during the night, and at the local casinos. Only Aradia knows she does this, but promise to keep it a secret.
  * Rufioh is head cook besides his dad and usually takes care of the the making of the meat. He does help Tavros care for the animals though.
  * Mituna helps around the roller rink with Latula and Terezi (he doesn't much care for the tech stuff).
  * Meulin is the pet groomer and works with Nepeta.
  * Porrim works at her own tattoo shop and visits Kankri often.
  * Latula rules the roller rink with Terezi and Mituna.
  * Aranea often stays at the pawn shop often tricking the customers into buying things.
  * Horuss works with robotics and visits Rufioh to help out with the animals at times.
  * Kurloz helps out with therapy and often at the petshop (hates the smoke shop)
  * Cronus takes Kurloz's place at the smoke shop
  * Meenah works with Vriska at their trading station since her mom owns the Crocker Corp.



**(Beta trolls are 13 whilst Alpha trolls are 16)**

_____________________________  
 **CHERUBS**  
 **(Both are 15)**

  * Calliope helps around may different shops (mainly helping either Rox or Jane)
  * Caliborn is usually found around Dirk or Jake, either somewhat helping or just hanging around them



_____________________________  
 **OTHERS**

  * WV has his own small shop where he sells many different things (the betas usually visit him a ton)
  * PM is a mail lady duh (visits the betas a ton)
  * AR works at Gpa's gun shop
  * Ms Paint has her own paint shop (often visits Jade for flowers)
  * The felt work at a casino downtown
  * The Midnight crew is still a mafia crew and own a competing casino with The Felt (Slick visits Ms Paint a ton)



_____________________________


	3. Creature Guardians AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (AU where all the guardians are creatures) (Humanstuck/Specieswap?? It's a bit of both since the trolls are humans, but instead of the kids being trolls, they are shapeshifters in a way)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is unfinished I believe since when I found it, it looked like I was going to add more. Also, sorry if these are written weirdly! A lot of the time, I write these AUs late at night, so my spelling could be weird n stuff.

**Kids(Beta + Hiveswap kids):**

  * Bro - Demon
  * Mom - Nymph
  * Dad - Griffin
  * Grandpa/Pa - Satyr
  * Nanna - Elf
  * Bec - Luck dragon 
  * A. Claire - Nine Tailed Fox



**Kids(Alpha):**

  * Dad - Griffian
  * Pop Pop - Elf
  * Alpha Bro - Pheonix
  * Alpha Mom - Dragon
  * Grandma - Sphinx



**Trolls:**

  * Their guardians are human, since in this AU the trolls are human kids



**Cherubs:**

  * Gamzee is their guardian, he found the egg in some deep cave on the way to Karkat's. 



* * *

 

**Info on kids/guardians:**

> Each guardian is based off of the land the child is born or found in.  
> If a guardian does not stay with said child, another will take it's place (Pa left Joey and Jude for Jade, so they got A. Claire instead) (Pa died so Bec took his place).  
> The kids have to escape their world cause it is being destroyed. They escape to earth.  
> Their kernal sprites are their spirit animals  
> Kids are all 13

> Kids are somewhat human, but not entirely. They sorta have animal like features (tails, pointy ears, horns, etc.).

**Info on trolls:**  
> Gamzee's dad is never home and probably in jail. Calliope and Caliborn live with Gamzee.  
> Trolls are all 13  
> The trolls are all human  
> Terezi is a lizard enthusiast  
> Karkat's family works at a crab restaurant and his dad is a writer. Karkat wants to be a writer as well, so he has his own pile of stories in his room.  
> Vriska is a traveler, but her home is in a huge city  
> Tavros lives on a ranch  
> Aradia lives on a ranch too, but her property is more of a secret garden of sorts. Damara is the leader of a gang though  
> Sollux's family work on a bee farm and one of his dad's is an electrician  
> Kanaya's family works as designers.   
> Feferi's family is rich and she volunteers at the local sea creature shelter  
> Eriden's family is rich and he writes fanfiction with Karkat (sometimes)  
> Nepeta's lives in a puretty big house, Meulin draws anime and their mother is a chef  
> Equius lives on a cow farm/engineering shop, Horuss does engineering and their dad does the farm business  
> The quadrents are a thing with humans now

* * *

> Equius and Nepeta somewhat nearby eachother, but meet up and visit or stay at each others houses

> Equius, Aradia, Tavros, and Solluz live near eachother (all live in the farm area)  
> Feferi, Eriden, Karkat, and Kanaya all live near eachother (all live in the city/ocean area)  
> Vriska lives neer no one, but visits often  
> Gamzee lives the furthest from anyone, he doesn't visit as often  
> Damara is always gone with her gang, Aradia doesn't see her often

 **Info on the story in general:**  
> Starts out with the (beta) kids all meeting up at the grand hall  
> Their planet is going to be destroyed due to a war  
> They plan to move to a different planet, but first they have to meet at a certain place since they don't live near each other  
> John makes first contact with the humans, talks to karkat first  
> eventually all the kids make contact with the humans, Sollux finds the source of where they come from. At first he thinks it's a joke but then Aradia thinks they should help them.

_[I never finished writing the story after this. I'm guessing that the Alpha kids were going to come around later along with the Hiveswap kids. Tbh I'm not entirely sure how this AU was suppose to end, probably with the kids coming to earth and the trolls guiding them. Bleh still might make some concept art for this one but it was never entirely finished so that sucks :/ ]_

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah AUs are pretty chill


End file.
